The Magic Of A Family's Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Magna Charge use a creation crystal to create their daughter, Autumn, Kaos blasts the creation portal. Will the two lose their daughter?


**This idea came to me and I just couldn't get it out of my head. :)**

 **For those of you who have requests, I thank you for your patience as it has been a little crazy lately at my workplace, but I'm pleased to say that my hours are now becoming less crazy, which hopefully means I can finally start catching up on requests. :)**

 **Okay, let's get on with the story! :) Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Speedlight, and Autumn.**

* * *

 **The Magic Of A Family's Love**

A sunny day in Skylands found everyone relaxing and enjoying the break from fighting evil as Kaos had been quiet for a few days now after both the Imaginators and Senseis had kicked his butt so hard that the evil Portal Master had retreated with his ego badly wounded. The peacefulness was something they all treasured as they rested.

Over on the grassy platform adjacent to the Sensei Dark Realm, Rachel and Magna Charge were relaxing and looking up at the blue sky while their son, Speedlight, was playing with some treasure nearby, pretending it was a stash of pirate treasure or just moving the gems, coins, and other precious gems into neat matching rows and even using them as if they were building blocks. Both parents watched in amusement as their son played before Rachel snuggled into Manga Charge's side and he held her close with his right arm. "Magna? I've been wondering something," she said.

The Ultron smiled at the Tech Portal Master he had fallen for. "What is it, my lovely proton?" He asked.

Rachel took a moment before sighing gently. "Do you think…we could have another child? A little girl? A little sister for Speedlight?" She asked.

Magna Charge was a little surprised, but his happiness took over and he hugged the young woman close. "A little girl," he said as he grinned. "Yes. I'd love to have a daughter with you."

She smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a Magic Creation Crystal, something that made the robot's eye widen before he grinned and nodded. After Bouncer came by and Speedlight had begged his parents to go with his uncle and they had agreed, they rode the warm air drafts down to the main part of the M.A.P. and headed for the Cradle of Creation and Rachel set the Creation Crystal onto the portal there.

Smiling, she chose the bowslinger constellation before picking out a braided head, human eyes, elf ears, a jester's torso, queen arms, and jester legs. Manga Charge nodded and selected the harmony bow for his new daughter to fight with before Rachel selected the height to be four feet and four inches, which was a couple inches shorter than Speedlight.

Together, they chose their new daughter's overall theme to be Presto, which was a magic elemental color selection and made her eyes to be the same color of Pop Fizz's fan club, and then decided to give their daughter yellow star-colored ears. "Now for a name," Rachel said.

Manga Charge looked thoughtful. "How about…Autumn?" He asked.

The Tech Portal Master grinned. "Yes. Our little Autumn," she said before selecting her daughter's voice to be heroine in a small style and selecting the catchphrase 'Say hello to my bow!' for the little one's signature saying. The Ultron smiled and selected his daughter's bowslinger powers, but just as he finished doing so, the portal crackled, something that startled them. "That…didn't sound right," Rachel said.

Black electricity suddenly appeared on the Portal and she gasped, instantly reaching up and pulling her daughter down from the portal, but a spark of black electricity hit Autumn and she let out a cry of pain before falling limp in her mother's arms. "Autumn!" Rachel exclaimed in horror.

Manga Charge did a quick check on Autumn's vitals before looking grim. "We need to get her to Mags," he said.

The worried parents ran to the inventor's lab, calling out for Mags, who picked up that something was wrong and she gasped when she saw the young Imaginator in Rachel's arms, but noticed how the little girl looked like she was sick. "What happened?" She asked.

"We were creating her at the portal when it suddenly crackled and black electricity surrounded it," Rachel said.

"What element is she?" Mags asked as she quickly got a berth ready and began trying to stabilize the little one.

"Magic," Magna Charge answered. "We were using a Creation Crystal to create her, our daughter."

The inventor now understood why both of them were frantic. "Don't worry, we won't lose her," she said.

It took a little bit to get Autumn stabilized, but when Mags was able to, she let out a sigh of relief. "She's going to be here for a while, but she'll live," she said to the parents, who were relieved that their daughter was going to live, but saddened because she was sick.

Nightshade, who had been passing by and heard Rachel's explanation, quickly checked the Creation Portal and found the problem right away. He immediately summoned Master Eon, who was gravely worried. "It got struck by a beam of darkness," he said. "No doubt Kaos was trying to prevent Rachel and Magna Charge from creating their daughter."

A motion of his hand and the portal was like new, but the guardian of Skylands knew it would have to recharge for a while before it could be used again. "Did they choose armor for their daughter?" He asked Nightshade.

"I don't think they were able to," he said. "The dark beam hit the portal before they could."

Saddened by this, Master Eon quickly went to his office and searched until he found a pair of wrist wraps and studded leg armor. He realized it was the only spare armor he had, but he was willing to give it to Rachel and Magna Charge to help their daughter. He headed for the med bay and saw the worried parents sitting beside the young girl, who was somewhat awake and looked to be in pain. Rachel spotted the guardian as he came in.

"Master Eon," she said. "We don't know what happened that the portal…," she trailed off.

"It was struck by a beam of darkness," he said quietly. "No doubt Kaos' work."

Manga Charge stood up, looking ready to shoot something. "The next time I face that creep, I'll make him pay for hurting my daughter!" He exclaimed before he looked worried and went over to his daughter, who coughed a little and shivered as she was cold and he instantly tucked a warm blanket around her. "Shh. It's alright, Autumn. Mommy and Daddy are here," he soothed her, letting her lean her head against his shoulder as she tried to hug him, but was too weak to lift up her arms, but the Ultron gently positioned her arms around his shoulders so that she was hugging him, something that made Master Eon smile before he gently cleared his throat.

"Nightshade told me that you two weren't able to select any armor for your daughter before the portal went haywire," he said. "I managed to find these in my office, but I'm afraid they are only common armor."

Rachel looked up at the guardian of Skylands and hugged him. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "They'll be perfect for her."

Autumn was a little more awake now, but still very weak. However, she instantly loved her new armor. "Thank you, Master Eon," she said in a small, weak voice, but the gratefulness in her voice could be heard by both her parents and Master Eon.

"You're welcome, little Autumn," he said with a smile. "Get well soon, little one."

He then turned to the parents, looking sad. "I'm sorry I can't do more," he said.

"Master, the last battle with Kaos took a lot out of you," Magna Charge said understandingly. "It was a hard battle on all of us."

Master Eon nodded. "I fixed the portal, but it needs to recharge," he said. "I'm not sure how long it will be out of commission."

Rachel nodded. "Until then, we can make sure Autumn eats well and gets enough sleep so that she can recover," she said.

* * *

A couple months had now gone by and both Rachel and Magna Charge were gravely worried as their daughter was still very sick and had made very slow progress in getting better. The slow progress made both parents afraid that they were going to lose their daughter and they hardly left her side. Even Speedlight came in and hardly left his little sister's side as well.

Ambush, who had been wondering where his Portal Master was, as he hadn't seen her for a couple months, searched the Academy and found her, Magna Charge, and Speedlight in the med bay sitting next to a young Imaginator who coughed a bit and whimpered. "Mommy, I'm cold," she said in a small voice.

Rachel put another blanket on her. "I know, sweetie," she said softly, gently brushing her daughter's purple hair away from the small face. "Your auntie Mags went to go get you some hot soup from the kitchen."

Quietly, the Life Knight Sensei searched for Mags, seeing her prepping a bowl of soup in the kitchen and putting it on a tray. "Mags," he said, getting her attention. "What happened to Rachel's new Imaginator?"

The inventor looked saddened. "That's not just Rachel's newest Imaginator, Sensei Ambush," she said. "That's Rachel and Magna Charge's daughter, Autumn."

Ambush's eyes widened and he began to get a feeling of dread. "Why is their daughter so ill?" He asked.

"Kaos," Mags answered. "He sent a beam of darkness at the Creation Portal while Rachel and Magna Charge were creating their daughter. She's been in the med bay for two months now, but the road to recovery has been a very slow one."

She now picked up the tray. "I need to get this soup to her. Hopefully it'll help her warm up," she said.

Ambush kindly stepped aside to let her pass before he grew thoughtful and remembered he had only seen wrist wraps and studded leg armor on Autumn. "She needs more armor," he said to himself and an idea struck him. Quickly, he sought out his Sensei associates and found Starcast, Tae Kwon Crow, and Hood Sickle in the Academy.

The three were shocked to hear that a young Imaginator was gravely sick and angry at Kaos, especially when they learned the Imaginator was the Tech Portal Master's daughter. "She needs more armor," Ambush explained. "And I think I know how we can help. If she had a helmet and shoulder armor, it just might help her recovery and help her get stronger."

Starcast instantly pulled out a pair of star shoulder armor, holding it in his hands. "I will give the new one these," he said. "They'll help with her armor."

Tae Kwon Crow perked up. "A helmet that is strong and sturdy would be good too," he said.

Hood Sickle, who had worked in a hat shop, nodded. "I know just the helmet," he said, motioning them to follow him. They made it to the hat store, which had opened recently, and the Dark Sentinel Sensei picked up a turtle shellmet hat, showing it to the others, who nodded in agreement. "That's the one," Ambush said.

He, Tae Kwon Crow, and Hood Sickle all pitched in to buy the helmet and were on their way to the Academy to give the gifts to Autumn when Spyro flew up to them, a pair of dragonfly wings held carefully in his paws. "Senseis, are you headed for the Academy too?" He asked.

"Yes, Spyro," said Starcast. "We are delivering some armor to help Rachel and Magna Charge's daughter to get well again."

The purple dragon nodded. "Master Eon told us about Kaos blasting the Creation Portal with a beam of darkness," he said and looked at the dragonfly wings in his paws. "Do you think these will help the new Imaginator?"

The four Senseis looked at the beautiful wings and nodded. "Come," said Ambush. "Let's give these to Autumn."

In the medbay, Speedlight and Autumn had fallen asleep and Rachel was close to falling asleep. Magna Charge placed a hand on her arm. "You and Speedlight should go to bed," he said. "I'll watch over Autumn."

She looked at him gratefully and nodded. "Come get me if anything happens?" She asked.

"I will," he promised.

Rachel stood up and gathered her sleeping son in her arms and headed out. The Ultron sat near his daughter, holding her small hand in his and he began crying softly before he powered down a bit, falling asleep.

Tae Kwon Crow entered and went over to the robot, gently shaking him awake and Magna Charge sat up sharply before seeing his daughter was sleeping and the four Senseis and Spyro were now in the room. "Magna Charge, we have some things that might help your daughter," Hood Sickle said. "Is it alright if we give these to her?"

The Ultron nodded and watched in surprise and gratefulness as Starcast placed the shoulder armor on Autumn's shoulders while Ambush and Tae Kwon Crow gently lifted the young girl's head up so that Hood Sickle could put the helmet on her and then the three of them gently lifted Autumn up so that Spyro could put the dragonfly wings on her.

The next morning, they were all there and Master Eon came in with a smile before raising his hand, which began glowing a gentle blue, and he placed it on Autumn's head. A moment later, she opened her blue eyes and sat up, fully recovered. Rachel raced forward, hugging her new daughter with tears in her eyes before she hugged the four Senseis and Spyro, thanking them for saving her daughter's life.

Turns out, the gifts from them and Master Eon's gifts were exactly what Autumn needed to regain her strength and get well again. Magna Charge thanked them profusely while Speedlight cheered, hugging his uncles and then hugging his little sister, who happily returned the hug.

"Thank you, Uncles," she said to them.

"You're welcome, little Autumn," Ambush said with a smile as the others echoed him.

Rachel and Manga Charge just hugged their new daughter and Speedlight jumped in to hug Autumn too, the newest member of their family and the newest Imaginator to help them fight against evil.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
